Mograh Ragefury
Mograh Ragefury, formerly labeled as The Centurion, was a shaman before his death. He was originally a warrior, therefore he bares very impressive strength. Many underestimated him, but he was much stronger and wiser than he looked. Mograh was the leader of the Thunderfist warband before it disbanded for reasons that are unclear. Calm Before War Mograh was part of a small but skilled clan known as The Ragefury Clan, led by his father, Ganashak Ragefury. His father was the first to bare the title, after proving to have a rage and bloodlust that put most other orcs to shame. Their clan was relatively unheard of on Draenor, their only village being situated somewhere within Nagrand. Mograh was the eldest son of his, yet his younger brother - Drakon - proved to be a better fighter than himself, and thus gained most of their fathers attention when it came to who he gave the most praise to. The clan started to slowly make a name for itself, thanks to the Chieftain and his two sons, but this would not last for long. In an effort to silence the clan for good, a part of the Warsong clan attacked their village, taking almost half of the clans lives - including Mograh's father. Devastated but unbroken, Mograh claimed that as the eldest son of the Chieftain, he would take leadership of the clan. However, Drakon was not too fond of the idea, as he felt that as the better fighter, it would be wiser to have him as a leader, not Mograh. The pair fought each-other, with the winner becoming the new leader of the clan. Mograh took quite a beating at first, but proved that brute strength alone is not enough; he spared his energy and then once Drakon had worn himself out, he overcame him and won the duel, becoming the new leader of the Ragefury Clan. After becoming the leader, it was not long before Mograh also found himself a mate, known as Sugha. They'd known each-other for a while before this, however, Mograh wanted to know her better than he already did. Their connection grew stronger by the day, and it was only a matter before the pair had their first child together; Narothar. Their second born came around a few years later, a daughter called Shagar. The clan continued its recovery from the attacks throughout those years, and taking in exiles from other clans if they could prove their worth in the clans infamous trials. The Ragefury clan was becoming a force worth being allied with, yet they remained mostly unheard of to all the clans other than the Warsong clan, who still had their eyes on them. The First War Everything had changed. Gul'dan and his Shadow Council were secretly controlling the orcs that followed him, causing growing depravity in the race. Mograh grew a sense of worry, as although he loved to fight, he felt as though orc society had become something less than before and he did not trust the ideals that Gul'dan upheld. As he did not want to leave his pregnant mate as she was soon due to give birth, he sent Drakon and a few other of his clan to meet with the Frostwolf clan, another clan that had seemingly shared the same worries that Mograh did. Whilst they were away, Sugha went into labour. Unlike the first two births, this one proved to be much more challenging and draining on his mate. After being at her side all day and all night, she finally gave birth to the youngest of the family; Ashogg. However, this was such a drain on her body, that she ultimately never recovered. She passed away the next morning. Once Drakon and the rest returned with news that perhaps the two clans could become allies, the grief stricken Chieftain decided to take the entire clan on a pilgrimage to the home of the Frostwolf clan. It was there, that Mograh met with Durotan himself, and they became allies, the Ragefury clan acting as the guards of their new home. Despite the shared distaste for Gul'dan and the leadership of the Horde, Durotan decided that there was no future on a dying Draenor, and thus both the Frostwolf and Ragefury clans came through the portal onto the new world; Azeroth. Mograh found fighting humans to be easy, as all of his previous fights had been against stronger orcs. He became well respected within the Horde, before Gul'dan discovered that the clan were allied with the Frostwolves. The clan was exiled along with the Frostwolf clan, and forced to travel northbound. The clans travelled far together, yet Mograh became worried of the future of his clan. He did not wish for his clan to be destroyed, nor did he wish to run from his problems and simply find somewhere to 'exist'. However, he realised that he would not be able to look after his children and fight a war at the same time. And so, Mograh ended his alliance with the Frostwolves, but gave his children to the clan to raise as their own. Shortly after this, he and his clan returned down south to confront the Horde. Drakon however, decided to stay with the Frostwolf clan, discarding the Ragefury title due to his brother leaving the Frostwolves behind and taking on a new name - Goremaim. On their return, Gul'dan seemed ready to slaughter them for returning after exile, but Mograh had a point to prove. He demanded the right to prove his clans worth to the Horde yet again, and lied by saying that the reason he left the Frostwolves behind was because he believes in the Horde's current direction. Mograh was challenged by none other than Warchief Blackhand himself, so that he may prove himself. Even though Gul'dan suggested he fight Blackhand because he thought he'd be killed easily by him, Mograh fought surprisingly well. However, Blackhand gained the upper hand, and managed to catch his face with his axe. This left Mograh with a bad wound on the left side of his face, a permanent scar reminding him of the battle. Surprisingly though, he just kept fighting, until eventually the fight was stopped, and he and his clan were accepted back into the Horde. Mograh proved himself to be a worthy asset to the Horde, slaughtering many of the humans that were foolish enough to get in his way. And although he had lost everything; his mate, his children, and his alliance with the Frostwolves, he merely let himself become lost in his rage. He became a wrecking ball of which the Horde could use to annihilate the front lines, and he showed no remorse nor fear as he cleaved his way through human after human. It was this period of his life where he started to forget what it meant to be an orc. He had forgotten of family and of friendship, and became a heartless killing machine that his clan followed out of respect for his fighting skills. And all of this, before he had even drank the pit lords blood. After the first Siege of Stormwind had been completed, Gul'dan came to Mograh and talked to him in private, convincing him to drink the blood and to allow his clan to become even stronger. He was hesitant at first, however he decided that the future of his clan would require much strength to uphold, and that this would make them become an even greater tool against the kingdoms of the humans. As an example of the strength of the Ragefury clan, Mograh was one of the only orcs ever to not fall over after drinking the blood of a pit lord. Instead of falling, here merely crushed the cup he had drank the blood from, and let out a battle-cry, stating that a new era had begun for the clan. The Ragefury clan continued to be a deadly force within the Horde, and became respected despite their small numbers compared to the other clans that fought. They played an integral part within the final Siege of Stormwind that ended in its destruction, as well as the Horde's victory of the war. However, Mograh knew that the fight was far from over, and he was right indeed, for a grim future awaited them. history soon The Thunderfist Warband Mograh joined the warband at its early stages, not too long after the shattering shook Azeroth and split the Barrens in half. He soon became friends with the leader, Garthak Thunderfist, as well as the second in command - Aknug Stormrider - who would later become his mentor. He also became friends with a skilled troll known as Thio'jin, who he would train with a lot. During his early days as part of the Warband, Mograh was a brutal warrior and a very reckless opponent; he would rarely give his challenger much space, however he often left himself exposed where most other fighters would be cautious about. One of his key weaknesses was his anger, as when something agitated him enough he'd simply explode with rage and it'd be very difficult to calm him down again. He once famously & recklessly charged into a Night Elven town with five other orcs after seeing a comerade be killed in cold blood by an elven assassin. He not only slew the armed members of the town, but he even went as far as killing unarmed citizens in his blind rage, which almost got him kicked out of the Warband completely as it not only destroyed the peace but also put the lives of other orcs in danger; Aknug had to knock him unconscious just to stop him. After his infamous ravaging of the town, Mograh vowed to gain control over his anger to prevent any more reckless and dangerous behaviour from happening again. He began to meditate within the grounds of the Warband, which was an unusual sight for the other members that knew him. Mograh had always wanted to be a Shaman, and, as he was dealing with his bloodlust issues, this was no easy task. Eventually, he was approached by Aknug, who seemed intrigued by the fact that Mograh had gone from having major bloodlust issues, to meditating daily within the space of a few weeks. Mograh told him about how he has always looked up to the shaman because of their amazing friendship with the elements and their reduced amount of anger and such. Aknug was surprised to hear this, and offered Mograh an opportunity to be his apprentice; he'd help Mograh befriend the elements so that he may practice shamanism. After 6 months of training, Mograh had eventualy befriended all four elements. It isn't clear what became of the Warband, however it is rumoured that Mograh may have passed down his leadership onto younger blood, or simply disbanded it from an eventual lack of funds. Either way, nothing has been heard of it in a long while. Pilgrimage in Nagrand In order to better his connections with the elements, Mograh travelled back to Draenor. He stopped off at Garadar, where he managed to be reunited with Aknug, his former Mentor. Mograh was happy to once again be in Nagrand - albeit its state after Draenor becoming Outland - because it reminded him of his childhood, which motivated him to then find the village that he used to live in. However, when he travelled to the village, it was to his dismay that all he found were ruins; destroyed tents, skeletons, and various other destroyed mementos of his former home. This was an important moment in his life, because if he had found this before he gained control over his emotions, he would have completely lost his mind in hatred. However, because of his lessons, and his current shamanism, he remained calm and accepted what looked to have happened a number of years ago now. After returning to Garadar, he noticed that somehow the first leader of the Thunderfist - Garthak Thunderfist - had also decided to pay Garadar a visit. Mograh thanked Aknug for being his mentor for the duration that he was involved with the Warband, and also thanked Garthak for giving him the opportunity to fight for the Horde for once. After doing this, he said his farewells, and left for the Throne of Elements while the others presumably returned to Azeroth. The three have not met since. He spent many months at the Throne of Elements, trying to hone his skills in the hopes that one day he may be strong enough to be considered a farseer. He started to become a slightly well-known person within the community of Garadar, too, as he frequently stopped by with supplies such as spices and herbs. Eventually, he decided to live in Garadar for a while, making a home there and constantly helping the town with whatever problems they had. Pandaria Mograh did not participate in the events that took place around the time that the island of Pandaria was discovered; he had decided that he would try to focus on his friendship with the elements rather than engage in 'worthless bloodshed' on a land he was not suited for. He did not return from Outland until after the events of the rebellion against Garrosh Hellscream. Mograh deliberately avoided said events because he was more interested in meditation and taking care of his friends in Garadar. He returned to Azeroth and ventured to Durotar, and decided that he would dedicate the rest of his days to watching over the Shrine of the Dormant Flame and testing shaman who wish to prove themselves to the element of fire.Category:Orc Category:Gladiator Category:Back story